An unmanned vehicle is a smart vehicle. The unmanned vehicle is a combination product of most advanced scientific and technological achievements such as electronic computer with the contemporary automotive industry, and in general has automatic driving, automatic transmission and automatic road identification functions. A user may interact with an unmanned vehicle and set a travel route and an operation mode through a touch screen or voice.
However, the current process of interacting with the unmanned vehicle and setting the travel route and the operation mode through the touch screen or voice is relatively tedious. The unmanned vehicle cannot automatically adjust the route and operation mode based on the user's emotional and physical states.